


Neither Here Nor There

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Awkward situations, Bi-Curiosity, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon possession, Demon!Shane, Demons, Dildos i guess, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Fluff that rots your teeth, M/M, More tags to be added, Protective!Shane, Serphim!ryan, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Soul Selling, ace!ryan, ancient monsters that sleep in lakes, fractured arm, if i ever start taking them, mildly rough sex, prompt fills, saying i love you for the first time, spooky buildings, sucking dick, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: shyan drabbles and maybe prompts





	1. Daemon? Daemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a dumb post about ryan grabbing demon shane by the horns while he eats trans!ryan out 
> 
> And people went nuts so... you know i had to do it to em

“Trust me,” Shane purred. Ryan nodded wordlessly and crawled to the waiting demon, straddling his face with care. He looked down with uncertainty, but Shane’s sparkling aurelian eyes were reassuring.

  
Strong hands wrapped around Ryan’s thighs, urging him to sink down a little lower. Pitch black in comparison to the rest of Shane’s pale complexion, thick, long, sharp nails lightly grazed his skin. The feeling only excited Ryan further.

  
He inhales sharply as Shane’s tongue meets his cunt, he teases him with the lightest of tongue flicks. Ryan’s breath hitches in his throat. He whimpers, Shane smirks before finally putting giving Ryan what he truly wants.

  
Moans and whimpers pass freely from Ryan’s lips as Shane licks and sucks his sensitive clit. He feels Shane chuckle as Ryan lightly ruts against him.

  
Ryan doesn’t even think about it, his nerves are so on fire he’s just blindly reaching for something to hold onto, the horns protruding from Shane’s skull just happen to be the lifeline he grasps.

  
Shane groans, eyes rolling back in his head. Ryan lets go, worried he might have hurt Shane, but Shane just grins up at him with a new fire in his eyes.

  
“Fuck…” he mutters, dragging his nails along Ryan’s quivering thighs. “I want you to hold on and ride my fucking face…”

  
He finds it hard to say no to the eyes smirking up at him, tongue splayed flat against the folds of his soaked pussy. He grabs ahold of Shane’s horns once more, grinding in tiny circles as Shane’s tongue works against him.

  
“Shane… Shane, I’m gonna come…” Ryan manages with a shaky whimper. He feels like every inch of him is on fire, a lust driven fever burns through every cell in his body.

  
Shane moans against Ryan’s clit as the grip around his horns tightens. The vibrations from Shane’s noises are the final nail in coffin, Ryan comes screaming, liquid soaks his thighs and Shane’s incredible maw.

  
Embarrassment overcomes Ryan after he comes down from his orgasm but the feelings are quickly replaced with lust when he looks down to see Shane wipe his jaw with his thumb, sucking on it long and slow.

  
“Let’s see if you can do that twice tonight.” Shane says, looking up at Ryan with a sultry gaze.

  
Shane doesn’t protest at as Ryan pulls him up by the horns and practically orders him to fuck him long and hard.


	2. What Are You So Afraid Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carrieonfighting asked: Shyan prompt: "what are you so afraid of??"
> 
> ace!Ryan and a confused Shane

The question echoed in Ryan’s head over and over. 

_“What are you so afraid of?”_

It’s hard to think, looking at the man in front of him. 

Shane looks angry, dejected, and like he might cry a little bit.  _I caused this._

 _“_ Is it me…. is there something wrong with me? Do you not really want to be with me?” Shane’s words were those of a desperate and hurting man. A tear does slip down his face, it’s like a railroad spike in Ryan’s heart. Shane quickly wipes it away and takes a deep breath. “I just… I just want to know why you push me away every time.. every time I try to love on you.” 

Ryan gathers up what thoughts he can. 

“I’m not afraid…” He starts, wondering if what he has to say is going to make the situation worse. “I just… don’t feel like that. It’s hard to explain. Shane, I love you, do not doubt that. I love you so much sometimes it burns. I still feel butterflies when you walk into the room.” 

“Then why?” Shane speaks softly, his eyes plead with Ryan. “Tell me why you pull away every time I think we’re going to-” Shane trails off trying to find a delicate way to put it, but he just get frustrated. “-fuck, Ryan. Why do you pull away when we’re about to fuck?” 

“I don’t know! I don’t know… I always feel like there’s a part of me that’s just shut off. It’s like my heads not in the game, I can feel the rest of me responding but I just… can’t. I just can’t.” 

Shane digested Ryan’s words for a moment before his features softened in understanding. “I’m an idiot…” 

“What you mean? I understand that you’re upset and you have every right to be. You’re not an idiot, Shane, don’t say stuff like that.” Ryan watched in confusion as Shane rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Do you know what asexual means?” 

Ryan shrugs, the word is unfamiliar to him. “I dunno… why?”

Shane just smiles softly and pulls Ryan close to him. “Come on,” He says. He kisses Ryan’s forehead and leads him to the couch, pulling his laptop onto his lap. “We’re gonna educate ourselves.”


	3. Ugly Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faequill asked:
> 
> YO BITCH WADDUP I HAVE A PROMPT Ryan seeing Shane cry for the first time (could be for whatever reason.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh implied sexual assault and references to the Ken Rex McElroy episode are in this one so if you aint down... yah better skeet skeet

Ryan always found it interesting how such ugly secrets could stay buried for so long, how people had enough resolve to keep things to themselves until they either broke down or died.

The Ken Rex McElroy case was absolutely no exception.

Every new detail Ryan turned up about this monster of a man made his stomach turn. He couldn’t fathom how he was able to just get away with  _everything._  It was the kind of thing that made him want to punch a brick wall out of fury and frustration. Of course the ending was satisfying in a twisted sort of way, he got what was coming to him.

He didn’t expect Shane to react so badly to the telling of the case, up until that point Shane seemed like an unmovable mountain. He was the one who kept Ryan steady and grounded, not the other way around. 

How easy it was to turn their dynamic on it’s head with one major disturbing detail. 

“He uh… he was known to prefer girls around the age of 13-14 years old.”

“Fuck this guy.” Shane said. He stared ahead, not looking at the camera, just into space. A notch formed between his eyebrows. 

“That train arrived at the station rather quickly for me as well.” Ryan turned back to his folder, when he looked up again Shane was looking at the desk, clearly upset. “Are you okay?” Ryan asked quietly.

“No. I need like… five minutes.” Shane got up and walked out of the set room. Ryan glanced at T.J. and then back at the door slowly closing. T.J. shrugged and stopped the cameras. 

“I guess we’re taking a break then… I’m gonna go check on him.” Ryan excused himself and ran off the set as fast he could. He looked around frantically, but Shane was nowhere to be found. 

The sign for the bathroom caught his eye, so he went for it. There he found Shane, who was leaning against the bathroom counter, sink running at full blast in front of him. Ryan realized with dismay that Shane was crying. His nose and eyes were read, his cheeks glistened with tears. 

He’d never Shane cry before. It hurt his heart, seeing his lover weep like that. Granted, they hadn’t been together for long, but they’d been friends for years, and Ryan was only just now seeing him cry.

“Shane, baby… What’s wrong?” 

Shane jumped like he was doing something suspicious, he quickly wiped away his tears with the palms of his hands. 

“Nothing, nothing. I was just… it bothered me, you know?” He looked himself in the mirror. “Just… shitty people in the world, man.”

Ryan watched him rock back and forth against the sinks on his heels, white knuckling the granite top. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ryan said, stepping closer to Shane. He wasn’t stupid, there was something more about it bothering Shane. 

“No. No, I don’t want to talk about it. Not right now.”

Ryan nodded. He wasn’t surprised, Shane didn’t like to burden other’s with his problems. He wasn’t sure what he could do for Shane at this point. He felt a little bit helpless, standing there watching him sniff. 

So he just… pulled Shane close to him, Shane held onto him like he’d fall away if he let go. Ryan was glad he can finally be a constant for him to lean on. He wished Shane would tell him what was on his mind but that would come in time. He just didn’t want Shane to be sad, it’s like all the light left the room when he was unhappy. 

Shane let loose after a little while and kissed Ryan. It was a kiss full of understanding and trust, he held Ryan’s head ever so gently, hand cradling his jaw. When he pulled away, he looked into Ryan’s eyes. Ryan ran his fingers through his wild hair, it’s a bit of a reach but the soft smile that found it’s way to Shane’s lips is worth it.

“Thank you.” Shane says, resting his forehead against Ryan’s. 

“Any time, big guy. You alright to finish the rest of the episode today?”

“Yeah… I’ll be fine.” He pressed a light kiss onto Ryan’s forehead, and pulled him out the bathroom by his hand. 

Filming the rest of the episode was hard, but Shane managed through it like a trooper. 


	4. Demon Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _anonymous asked:_
> 
> _Can u write some more for the trans!Ryan and demon shane fic?? Its literally so good and just the idea of Ryan holding onto Shane's horns as he grinds himself on Shane's face is such a Huge Ass Mood.. Also?? Daddy Kink ___
> 
> __i guess man_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh have fun i guess

“How do you want it, baby?” Shane hovers over Ryan, lips ghosting over his. He teases Ryan with his cock, slipping it back and forth across his pussy, but never quite in. He used his other hand to hold Ryan’s hips down to keep him from rutting up. 

“Give it to me rough…” Ryan fussed against Shane, desperate for more, but he remained held down by Shane’s invisible strength. Shane dug his nails into Ryan’s skin a bit and pulled a pathetic mewl from him. 

“Give it to you rough…?” Shane quirked an eyebrow. He was just being a prick now, but God how he loved to watch Ryan squirm and beg. Shane couldn’t really wait much longer either. “Say it, Ryan.”

“Daddy…” Ryan whispered, barely audible. His cheeks turned Scarlett as he spoke. 

“I can’t hear you, baby, speak up.” Shane eased the tip of his cock inside Ryan, just enough that it would drive him absolutely wild with need.

Ryan scowled, grabbing Shane by his sensitive horns and pulling him closer so their foreheads were touching. Shane hissed at the sensations, grip on his protrusions sent shivers down his back and went straight to his dick. He might just blow his load right there.

“Give it to me rough,  _daddy.”_ Ryan squeezes the horns for good measure, making Shane gasp. Ryan knows defiance drives Shane wild, his very existence is proof of that. 

Shane responds by thrusting in Ryan hard. Ryan shouts at the sudden and sharp thrust, he has very little time to adjust before Shane is pulling out and thrusting back in with an animal like ferocity. 

Ryan can’t do more than cling to Shane as he fucks him raw. His fingers find their way into Shanes hair, fingers brushing against the base of his horns. He can feel each possessive grunt and groan that Shane makes.

Shane’s thrusts become erratic, Ryan can’t keep his moans and cries of bliss from leaving his lips. Shane’s cock feels so damn good inside him, his cunt feels so raw and used. 

“That’s it baby… take daddy’s cock like the slut you are.” Shane rasps in his ear, he smirks at the shudder that runs through Ryan’s body. “You’re daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?” Ryan can only nod in response.

Ryan doesn’t warn him when he comes again for the second time that night, sobbing against Shane’s shoulder. Ryan’s cunt contracts around him like a vice grip, Shane groans as he fills Ryan with his seed, resting his head on the pillow next to Ryan. 

When Shane sits up and pulls out of him, he notices he did in fact make Ryan squirt a second time, just as he promised. Ryan threatens to drive him out with a crucifix if he so much as says another word it. Shane knows its an empty threat.


	5. when ur gay and thinking about k*ssing your b*yfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaboybergara asked:
> 
> Prompt: While waking up together on a lazy sunday, Ryan realizes he is truly in love with Shane when he notices he doesn't mind if he has morning breathe and the fact that he hasn't shaved (since he told Shane before he is not that fan of the beard, but now he actually is). He would be the first to say the words, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hggnhhghnngghnghnn this is so gay

Ryan woke before Shane. The sun streaming in through the window danced on his face, beckoning him to wake up and go about his day. He crawls closer to Shane, using him as a refuge from the noon sun rays.

Shane’s body was like a furnace compared to the cool sheets around him, Ryan basks in the warmth of his naked body. How vulnerable Shane had left himself to Ryan, how equally vulnerable Ryan was him.

“You’re awake…” Shane mumbles. He hadn’t opened his eyes but a soft, serene smile plays on his lips. He lazily wraps his arm around Ryan, pulling him closer.

Shane’s unshaven jaw brushes Ryan’s cheek. It would have left him peeved once upon a time, but now he loved the feeling, lightly nuzzling Shane’s face to feel the scratch on his cheek as he brought his hand up to caress Shane’s jaw and neck.

“You’re like a damn cat.” Shane chuckles sleepily. Ryan could kind of smell his morning breath, while it wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world, he liked the intimacy. Being so close to Shane he could easily kiss him and know Shane would enthusiastically kiss back. Ryan was also sure his breath faired no better.

“You love it.” Ryan runs his knuckle along Shane’s jaw, trying to memorize the sensation of rough stubble dragging along the soft skin of his finger. He traces the outline of Shane’s lips, wanting to kiss them but not daring to move from warm nest he’d made for himself.

“What are you doing?” Shane puzzles as Ryan’s fingers trace over the sharpness of his nose. He doesn’t bother to lift an eyelid, clearly he’s not bothered by Ryan.

“I like your face, I guess.” Even at twelve in the afternoon on a Sunday, still lazing about in bed, Ryan is still sassing Shane.

“Thanks, I made it myself.” Shane is quick to come back, though Ryan is sure he’s still half asleep. Their give and take, it’s special. It’s one of the many ties binding them together.

Ryan felt like he was going to fall asleep again. Shane’s thumb brushes back and forth against his shoulder, only aiding the lull of sleep. That’s fine, who needs to be awake and functioning during the day anyway? Ryan wouldn’t leave the comfort and safety of Shane’s arms for anything.

Ryan sighs deeply and pulls his hand flush with his chest and closes his eyes.

“I love you.” He doesn’t really think about it, but it’s the first time he’s said it and meant it in a sincere and personal way. It’s not like saying ‘I love you’ to a friend, it’s a deep personal confession, total vulnerability.

Shane opens his eyes and cranes his neck a bit to look Ryan. Ryan looks back at him as if to say ‘what?’. Shane idly rolls over so he’s hovering just on top of Ryan, one arm supporting him above Ryan’s head and the other under Ryan’s waist.

Ryan looks up into Shane’s dazzling eyes, pupils blown wide. The morning light reveals strains of green and gold in Shane’s brown irises, his lashes delicately framing everything.

He kisses Ryan, turning his head slightly. It’s a soft kiss, Ryan exhales softly through his nose and lazily wraps his arms around Shane’s neck. He lets Shane lead, but Shane is soft, and delicate. Ryan’s a little disappointed when he pulls away but the look of pure love and adoration on his face melts everything else away.

“I love you too.”

It’s a confirmation Ryan didn’t know he needed.


	6. BEGONE T H O T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first wack I took at joeys prompt for Ryan seeing Shane cry for the first time and I just don’t wanna part with it it’s a good fic let so here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons, possessions, and heavenly beings

What started as a simple investigation to a haunted location quickly spiraled out of control. It almost split their relationship right down the middle.

Ryan felt another presence among them, one that was not human.

He didn’t realize it would follow them home. Without his true form, he could do much or sense much.

The possession was slow and gradual. It wasn’t until Shane stopped sleeping at night that Ryan started to suspect something was wrong. Shane complained of nightmares, watching everyone he loved die around him, creatures tearing him apart.

“You need to come to bed, baby. Please Shane, you need to sleep.” Ryan tried to reason.

“I can’t, the dreams are too much.”

And so Shane began staying awake until he was literally too exhausted to dream. His soul was restless.

Ryan watched him dig deeper and deeper into a hole. It was getting to the point where he was letting himself go, his life was coming apart around him. He was up all day and most hours of the night. He stumbled around muttering about creatures watching him in his sleep. He didn’t go outside if he could help it, he stopped talking to friends and coworkers.

Ryan couldn’t stand watching him anymore, he was restless, easily provoked and irritated. Ryan could finally see the dark grip on his mind, it was time to intervene.

When he finally approached Shane, he was angrily flipping through a book, muttering to himself.

He didn’t seem to sense Ryan until he put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Shane jumped, the book fell to the floor, and Shane stood up and turned on Ryan.  
“What the fuck?? Don’t fucking sneak up on me.” He leaned down and yanked the book back up, slamming it back on the desk.

“Shane, baby, you need to get help. Let’s go to a doctor.” A blatant lie, Ryan had no intention of taking him to a doctor, a priest was the only route to go if he didn’t want to expose himself, and he knew Shane would not willingly go to a priest. He took the book from Shane’s hands, but Shane yanked it back and stormed to the other side of the room.

“I’m fine!” He shouted. Shane looked... desperate. Tormented. But he was still being a stubborn ass.

“You need help Shane! You’re going to kill yourself at this rate. Stop pushing me away and let me help.”

“I don’t need your help... I need you to fuck off and leave me alone!”  
“You’re a fool if you think I’m going to leave you here alone for another second. Look at yourself! You haven’t shaved in weeks, the circles under your eyes are so dark you look like you got punched, you haven’t showered in days, and you’re snapping at me like I’m the offender here? Don’t be naive, there is something wrong with you!” Ryan regretted how harsh he sounded but it was a bitter pill that Shane needed to swallow.

Shane looked at him like he’d been wounded. Tears filled his eyes. Shane never cried. He didn’t need to cry. It hurt, watching the tears fall from his eyes. Shane took the difficult things in life in stride, he was unmovable mountain.

Shane’s expression suddenly turned dark and angry. He turned away and growled. “Get out.”

This is not the Shane I know and love. This isn’t the man I fell in love with. He’s already lost control.

He wasn’t supposed to physically intervene, but for this mortal... this mortal that he loved so much... he could break the rules.

“ ** _That’s enough!_** ” Ryan’s voice reverberated throughout the room, it was enough to make Shane stagger backwards. He let his earthly disguise fall apart around him. Shane shielded his eyes with his arms, the light emanating from Ryan’s heavenly being nearly blinding him.

Ryan strode across the room. Shane cowered behind his arms, but Ryan merely pushed them away, gripping Shane’s forehead with his right hand. He could see the fear in Shane’s eyes through wings obscuring his face.

“ ** _Come out of Shane, you beast_**.” The demon residing inside Shane was weak against Ryan, it scurried from Shane’s form and ran about the room, merely a shadow of it’s true self. It hissed and spat curses and Ryan, but he was unaffected. “ ** _Begone. Do not let me catch you near this man again._** ”

The demon fled, Ryan felt it’s presence grow weaker and weaker until it was gone. His true form began to peel away, fragments of light fluttering down to the floor until they disappeared and Ryan was once again in his human shell.   
He let go of Shane’s head, Shane slumped into his arms, energy drained from merely being in Ryan’s true glory.

“What are you?” Ryan heard Shane mumbled against his chest. Ryan let them sink to the floor so he could comfortably pet Shane’s hair. He hushed him, kissing his forehead.

“A seraphim.”

 


	7. The dildo ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-ontlookbehindyou asked:
> 
> hello! here's a shyan prompt -- ryan and shane are next door neighbours. ryan orders a dildo online and it gets shipped to shane's apartment by accident, who opens it without realising the package isn't meant for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s little nsfw *wink wonk*

Shane quickly scurried into his apartment with his package. What did he order? He’d since forgotten, but that’s okay. He’d find out as soon as he could pry the packing tape from the cardboard parcel.

  
He was... confused. And surprised. And a little bit shocked, inside the package was a dildo, a rather large one. The box boasted pleasure and satisfaction, but red faced Shane just stood there, confounded. He knew he hadn’t ordered a dildo, ever in his life.

He quickly checked the label on the box and realized it was not his package, but his next door neighbor’s instead. Funny, he’d never thought of him as a swinger for that team. He seemed much too macho to be into things like a massive dildo, but Shane had been wrong about people before. He’d spoken all of 50 words to him, who was he to judge?

  
Shane quickly resealed the box and made the small walk of shame to the apartment next door, knocking timidly. He could hear his neighbor talking to someone else in the room as he approached the door, he struggled to think of something to say.

“Can I help you?” Deep brown eyes looked up at Shane inquisitively. His neighbor was wearing a white shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair was a bit disheveled.

“I uh... I um, opened your package on accident. I thought it was mine but I didn’t check the label.” Shane holds it out to him, embarrassed.

“Was it the.... thing?” His neighbor looks at him like he’s a little embarrassed too.

“Yeah it was the _thing_. Sorry, it’s none of my business what you’re into. Not trying to be creepy or anything.”

His neighbor starts wheezing. It turns into full blown laughing, like it’s the funniest goddamn situation in the world (and it is, but not in the moment for Shane). Shane chuckles nervously too. It’s a little funny.

“It’s not for me...” He explains. “It’s for a video—not _that_ kind of video—I work for Buzzfeed okay?” He’s still laughing a little bit, he has the brightest smile Shane’s ever seen. It could light up a cave. “I ain’t no size queen.”

“Well I kind of wondered, and I was like, it’s none of my business. But that thing is huge.” Shane said, smiling sheepishly.

“Yeah it is.” His neighbor looks down at the box and shakes his head. “I’m Ryan, by the way.” He holds out the hand not preoccupied with the box, Shane takes it, and gives it a firm shake.

“I’m Shane.”

“Well, Shane, what are you doing tonight?” Ryan says. He has a sly smile on his face and Shane knows he’s already hooked in for a good time.

“Nothing.”

That night, it only takes two drinks and a very awkward cab ride home for Shane to find out that Ryan Bergara is in fact the biggest size queen. But that’s fine, because Shane has him screaming from the size of his cock.


	8. disturbing my eon of rest... put me back of sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Protective Shane x Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like ancient primordial beings

Shane had to admit it (to himself, _never_ to Ryan), the lake was pretty creepy in the middle of the night. It might have been a tad romantic if it weren’t for the reason they were there in the first place, on the hunt for an ancient being, a deity some claimed.

The moon cast reflected light down upon the massive pine trees, their shadows extending farther than their old roots. The glitter of blue-white light reflected off of the inky blackness of the lake, a small island sat partially illuminated in the middle of it.

Ryan lead them to a small fishing dock, the end of which floated lazily atop of two buoys.

“This is where some people claimed to have seen him or heard him, the Lakeshore Man. Some thought he spoke to them, beckoning them to get in the water.” Ryan looked scared out of his wits as he spoke, as though the creature actually existed.

Shane took a cautious step onto the dock, it creaked under the weight of his foot.

“Shane, what are you doing?! Be carefull!” Ryan hissed at him through clenched teeth. Whether it was from genuine irritation or the chilly air that settled around them, Shane didn’t care.

“I wanna try something.” He walked out onto the dock, the old water-weathered boards groaning underfoot. Ryan cautiously followed him, stopping halfway up the dock, but Shane ventured to the end, toeing the metal bolts in the wood. “You think the water’s cold? Maybe I’ll take a dip in the ancient man’s little pool here.” Shane turned and smirked at Ryan, watching him shake his head.

“It’s 42 degrees out, you’ll get pneumonia and then I won’t feel sorry for you at the hospital. Because you’re an idiot.” Ryan taunted back at him. Shane chuckled and looked back out at the island. It sat, shrouded in a fine mist, not that far from the dock. The water lapped gently at the edge of the island.

  
“Lakeshore man!” Shane shouted with a knowing smile. “Mr. Lake Man, the boys are in town! My buddy Ryan here would love to see a slimy gross lake monster. Care to make an appearance?”

“Shane stop it!” Ryan looked around like there was anything to fear other than maybe a bear. It was the wilderness after all.

“You see, Mr. Lake Man, I don’t think you’re real. I think you’re a myth fabricated to lewer tourists to the lake! So I’m pretty much talking out loud to myself. But please, feel free to prove me wrong!” He looked around with an amused smile. Nothing moved except for the water. There wasn’t even a breeze.

“Shane stop it and come back, please?” Ryan had his arms wrapped around his middle, he shivered in the cold. He looked rediculous in his hi-vis vest.

“Last chance, pal. Come out and make me look like a moron! You have—” Shane pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. “—two minutes! Two minutes to scare us shitless!”  
They waited quietly with baited breath, looking this way and that if so much as branch rustled. The two minute mark passed and Shane turned to look at Ryan with a shit eating grin. “This is a goddamn waste of time and I’m freezing my ass off. Boogaras, 0. Shaniacs, like 40, or however many episodes there are.”

As soon as he turned around to walk back to the shore, the earth began to shake. The waves began to grow slightly larger.

“What the fuck...” Ryan looked around and then was transfixed by what was happening infront of the pair. Shane turned to look and could not believe his very eyes.

The island began to move and break apart, trees fell as the forward facing hill rose from the water. The sound of water cascading down the rising rocks was jarring in the quiet forest atmosphere. Rocks and chunks of earth tumbled down and into the lake.

A massive ancient head finally made its way to the surface of the water. It looked like a large stone skull, hooded in vines, roots, and lake scum. Shane and Ryan stood there, frozen in terror, looking up at the ancient primordial entity in front of them.

Shane was the first to snap out of his trance. He turned to Ryan. “Run!” He shouted. He pushed Ryan forward, pulling him out of his terror induced paralysis. “ _Run!!_ ”

  
Shane’s breath was knocked out of him as a giant hand reached out and yanked him off the dock. The freezing water dripped from the creatures boney fingers held together by roots and soaked Shane’s clothes. The air whistled past his ears as the mammoth creature pulled him to eye level.

  
“ _Shane!!_ ” Ryan screamed as Shane was snatched from the dock.

“ _Run away, Ryan!! Get the fuck out of here!!_ ” Shane yelled so loud his voice was wearing thin and scratchy. He looked at the creatures hollow eye sockets, it was like staring into the center of a black hole. The being radiated pure chaotic energy. For the first time in his life, Shane was truly terrified.

The creature’s bottom jaw dropped open, chunks of mud and dirt fell from its mouth. It did not move its mouth to speak, rather its ancient voice seem to radiate from its being. 

“ _ **Insolent brat... Disturbing my slumber for your amusement? A fool, you are...**_ ” Its voice sounded like the groan of a large boat, the deep hollow sound of being at the bottom of the water.

“Don’t—don’t hurt Ryan... I don’t care what you do to me, but don’t hurt Ryan...” Shane’s voice wavered as he spoke. The grip around his body was crushing, it hit every bone at the worst angle. His feet dangled uncomfortably beneath him.

The creature shifted its head a small amount, its terraneous body seemed to groan even from the small adjustment. Water still dripped from its head downward and back into the lake in little currents. Trash from tourists and fishers dotted its muddy body.

It looked at Ryan and then back to Shane. It felt like his very soul was being stared into, his life, his actions, his sins, his thoughts, all laid bare before the giant holding him hostage.

“ ** _You care for him... moreso than yourself..._** ” Shane felt himself being lowered. The creatures hand released him and he was deposited on the dock, unceremoniously. He yelped, landing in his arm. The pain that radiated from it made tears well up in his eyes. Ryan ran to him and helped him up, pulling him away from the creature who was beginning to sink back into the lake. “ ** _Leave me to rest_**.”  
The water was pushed landward as the creature fell back into the water. Most of what had been the island sank deeper, leaving only a fraction of the original.

Ryan pulled Shane by his wrist, they ran off the dock and into the woods, following the trail back to their rented car. They stopped when they reached the vehicle, gasping for oxygen in the frigid air.

Shane shoved Ryan lightly, just enough to get his attention. “You absolute fucking moron, why the hell didn't you run when I told you to!?”  
“I couldn’t leave you behind!” Ryan shrieked back at him. His chest rose and fell, he looked at the ground. “Is it true? What that creature said? You care about me more than you care about yourself?” He probed.

Shane cradled his wrist in his other arm, he tried not to meet Ryan’s eyes. He sighed and looked back at the trail. “I love you, Ryan. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. Especially if it was my fault.” He glanced up at Ryan, unsure.

  
Ryan’s featured had softened. “You... idiot.” He strode closer, closing the gap between them. He less than gently tugged Shane’s head down and kissed him. His heart was already beating like crazy from fear and adrenaline, somehow it felt like it was beating faster. They break away and Shane is strangely glad for the ancient creature’s appearance. This wouldn’t have happened otherwise.

“You’re everything to me, Ryan. That’s why I humor you with these... stupid investigations. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got hurt.” Shane caresses his face with his unfractured hand.

“And how do you think I’d feel if I lost you? Your everything to me as well.” Shane pulls him closer, holding him as tight as he can with one good arm. He’s covered in mud and lakewater and freezing to the bone, but he feels alright next to Ryan. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” Ryan mumbles against his chest.

  
“Yeah. I think my wrist is broken.” Shane gets in the passenger side, doing his best to avoid getting the carseat muddy. Ryan doesn’t let go of his hand the entire ride back into town.

———

Shane wakes up in Ryan’s hotel bed the next morning, a black brace on his arm and Ryan huddled next to him. He stares at the TV tuned to the local news. The newscast cites that a collapse of an underwater cave in the nearby lake caused its island to shift and sink further into the water, and that the cause of such a shift is unknown, baffling the geologists in the area.

  
Shane looks at Ryan and then back at the screen. The people believe what they want, but Shane and Ryan know better. They toss all the footage out, and leave the ancient Lakeshore Man to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scrub a dub dub theres a monster in the tub. Comments are always appreciated.


	9. It's Just The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi! If you’re still taking prompts, maybe some smut w dom!shane and sub!ryan based off of that new episode, because DAMN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* dom/sub dynamics, orgasm denial, and some mad dick suckin’

“It’s windy.” Shane stated, indifferent to the jarring noises coming from the end of the dark hall.

“Why is it-that… dude…” Ryan was cut off by a particularly loud tapping noise. His eyes appeared glassed over, like dark marbles. “Oh fuck..”

Shane would have chuckled, but he didn’t want to unnerve Ryan anymore than he already was. An overly-frightened Ryan did not make for a good episode of Unsolved. At least, not for Shane, anyway.

“P-please turn your light on—Turn your light on, Shane” The crack in his voice, the way it warbled just so was so beautiful, reminding him of all the time’s he’d begged Shane to let him come. Warmth spread through his cheeks, contrasting with the chilly atmosphere around them. Thank god it was so dark inside, he didn’t TJ or Ryan seeing him, turned on at an investigation of all places. 

“No.” He stated plainly. He watched as Ryan looked from him to the dark hallway and back again. He looked like a frightened child in the body of a grown man. 

“Turn your light on, I need to see what’s over there.”

 _Oh no. This simply will not do._  Ryan had been trying his patience all night, this was the last straw.  _Who are you to be giving me the orders?_

He turned to TJ, calm and stoic as ever. “Go wait with the rest of the crew for lets say… 20 minutes or so? I want to try something.”

TJ looked at him and back to Ryan. “Are you sure?”

Shane chuckled quietly. “Of course, I’ll text you guys if we get lost or something. We’ll be fine.” He waved him off with a small swish of his hand. TJ shrugged and turned of his camera. 

“What are you doing?!” Ryan hissed at him as TJ retreated down the echoing hall. 

“Are you questioning me, Ryan?” Shane turned back Ryan, who looked up at him incredulously. 

“Ye-yeah I am, what are you—OH fuck!” The tapping noise echoed down the hall, louder in frequency than the last few times. The sound of the wind whipping around outside could also be heard.  _It’s just a tree branch._  

“Do you think I’d let anything hurt you, Ryan?” Shane stepped closer to his companion. Ryan let out a small whimper. “Pick a color, Ryan.” 

“Y-yellow.” Ryan looked like he was about to cry, he kept glancing back at the end of the hall, and back at Shane. 

“Why is that?” Shane softened his voice so it was much more soothing. Ryan didn’t like a harsh threatening voice most times. 

“B-because I’m afraid.” Ryan stuttered. 

“I know you are. That’s alright. It’s just a tree branch banging against the window. There’s nothing at the end of the hall. Nothing that’s going to hurt you and me. Understand?”

He could see Ryan nodding in the glow of LED from all of his silly, nonscientific instruments. 

“I’ll ask you one more time, pick a color.” Ryan knew Shane wouldn’t push him to do anything he didn’t want to, he always asked twice in situations where Ryan was strung out, stressed, or scared. If Ryan said red, Shane would drop it and turn his light back on. 

“… Green.” Ryan said quietly. Shane smirked, pleased that Ryan decided to trust him with whatever he had in store for him. He set his camera down, and took the stupid instruments from Ryan’s hands, leaving them with his camera. 

“You’re so good for me, Ryan. Alway’s letting me take care of you, even when you’re scared.” Shane backed him up against the wall, towering over Ryan’s shrinking figure. “But ordering me to turn my light on?” He tsk’d at Ryan, removing one of his gloves. 

“’m sorry, Shane.” Ryan whimpered. Shane slotted one of his legs in between Ryan’s thighs, he could feel the growing bulge in his pants. Ryan mewled as Shane’s thigh brushed against him. 

“I know you are… Hush, though…” Shane put his finger to Ryan’s lips. They were cold in contrast with Ryan’s mouth. He could tell Ryan had been biting his lips from how swollen they were. The tapping at the end of the hall pulled Ryan’s attention from Shane back to the end of the hall, Shane used his finger to turn Ryan’s head back in his direction. “It’s the wind… Don’t worry. I want you to concentrate on me, and me only. Do you understand?” 

Ryan nodded, though he still looked unsure. Shane smiled at Ryan’s willingness, even in such a scary environment. 

Slowly, Shane got down his knees, he fumbled in the dark for the zipper on Ryan’s pants. He pulled Ryan’s aching cock from his pants, listening to him hiss as it was exposed to the cold air around them. 

“You’re already so hard for me…” Shane said, stroking his length. He felt Ryan’s hands rest on his head and he batted them away. “No. I don’t want you to touch me. I want you to concentrate on how it feels with my mouth around you.”

He licked up the shaft, scoffing softly at the way Ryan shuddered. He flicked the tip of the head with his tongue before taking it in his prick in his mouth. The mewl Ryan elicited was like music Shane’s ears. He seemed to have forgot all about the constant tapping the end of the hall. 

Shane finally swallowed around him, taking him as far as he could go. With most of Ryan’s cock in his mouth, he bobbed up and down, his bare hand stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Ryan tried to thrust, but Shane held his hips in place with his other hand. 

The moans that came from Ryan’s mouth were downright filthy, Shane chuckled around him as he watching Ryan attempt to do something with hands, one of them finding their way in between Ryan’s perfect teeth.

“Shane-Shane I’m gonna come…” Ryan cried out. Shane pulled off of him abruptly and looked up at him. 

“I thought you’d last longer than this, Bergara.” He’s not disappointed, not really. It doesn’t stop him from gripping the base of Ryan’s dick and squeezing as hard as he can.

“Shane, please!” Ryan gasps, as Shane teases him, sucking lazily on the tip of his cock, tongue flicking this way and that.

“Please?” Shane asks before sliding his tongue back down the shaft and up again. Ryan was in tears, it was a such a beautiful sight. 

“Please let me come, Shane… Please let me come…” Ryan sobs. So desperate, so needy, all for Shane. 

“Try again, Ryan. You’re forgetting your etiquette.” He takes Ryan in his mouth again and purposely moans around him. Ryan practically screams, his cock twitching in Shane’s mouth. 

“Please let me come, sir… I need it.” Ryan weeps.

“Mmmmmh,” Shane pulls off once more looking at Ryan through hooded eyes. “You  _need_  it?”

“I need it, I need it like I need air… Please let me come, sir…” 

Shane considers for a moment, how dutifully Ryan begs for him. Ryan was so good for letting him do this in the first place. His angel, his frightened little angel. 

“Come then.” Shane takes him back in his mouth and releases his grip around the base. Ryan comes with shout, Shane swallows his seed, looking up at Ryan as he climaxes. He wishes he could memorize the way Ryan’s eyes screw shut and the curses he whimpers under his breath. 

When Ryan is spent, breathing heavy and trying to focus again, Shane tucks him back inside his pants and zips him up, standing to his full height. Ryan pants, looking up at him. Shane smiles and kisses him on the nose, using his finger to tilt Ryan’s head up. 

“You did so go for me, Ryan. You’re always so good for me, and I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you…” Ryan smiles softly at him.

Shane plants a final peck on his lips before pulling his flash light out with a small flourish. He clicks the light on and smiles. 

“See?” He points his flashlight to the end of the hall. “Nothing to—What the fuck is that?” Shane says, before his flashlight flickers out and dies. 


	10. Hidebehinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_anonymous asked:_ **
> 
> **_If you're still taking prompts this nasty man has the suggestion of some naughty wood/forest escapades for the ghosty boys *wink wink wink*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i guess context they’re exploring the woods (just the two of them) and Ryan’s purposely being a little bitch. Also, trans!ryan and rough sex
> 
> *drunkenly slurred voice* Lezz juss JUMP Right into it eh

Ryan thought about the events leading up to his current predicament: Him, leaning against a tree as Shane fucked into him mercilessly. 

Come to think of it, he might have been a little too ornery that evening. He kept pushing and pushing Shane, throwing jabs and taunts at him until he snapped. It was exhilarating, seeing the look in Shane’s eye as he turned to him. 

“You’re pissing me off, Ryan.” He’d said, taking a step closer. Ryan had to keep himself from whimpering out loud. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Ryan teased him. Shane’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’ll press you up against that tree and fuck you if you don’t knock it off.” He’d pointed to a large oak, just off the path. 

“You wouldn’t...” Ryan wanted to see if he would. 

Shane pushed him lightly, Ryan stumbled back a few feet.

“Go lean against the tree.” Shane said softly, nodding towards the tree with his head. Ryan did as he was instructed, the rough bark caught on his clothing. 

Shane came up behind him, harshly unbuckling Ryan’s belt and pulling his pants down around his thighs. He shivered as Shane’s narrow fingers swept over his dripping cunt. 

“You’re being so...  _challenging_  tonight.” He accentuated the word as he plunged his index finger into Ryan’s cavern. Ryan moaned, shifting his weight against the tree. “But you like seeing me irritated, don’t you?” 

Ryan nodded, biting his lip.

“You like it when I fuck you, rough in thorough, as wound up as you can possibly get me.” 

“... Yes.” 

Shane’s fingers withdraw, Ryan hears him unzip his pants. “That’s what I thought.” 

Shane is neither gentle nor slow as he thrusts into Ryan. Ryan yelps at the intrusion, Shane’s cock is so thick and long, Ryan can barely take all of him. He leaned against the tree as best he could, it’s not exactly comfortable.

Shane sets a rough pace immediately, Ryan moans and whimpers, leaning back to take as much of Shane as he can. 

Shane grabs a fist full of his hair and yanks his head back. “Is this what you wanted? Are you enjoying this?” 

“Yes...” Ryan gasps as Shane angles his thrusts to hit his that spot inside Ryan he knew would make him fall apart. 

“You’re such a slut for my cock, you’ll do anything to have it inside you.” He tugged again on Ryan’s hair. “Say it for me, tell me how much of a slut you are.”

“I’m such... I’m such a slut for your cock! God... I’ll do anything to have it inside me...” Tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes. He need to come so badly. 

“That’s right...” Shane let his head fall forward again, using both hands to grip his hips as he pounded into Ryan. 

Ryan reached between his legs to give some sort of relief to his neglected clit, Shane responded by wrenching his arm behind his back. Ryan cried out, he was so close, so close.

Shane grunted behind him, his hips stuttered. Warmth filled Ryan’s cunt as Shane came, it was enough to send Ryan over the edge. He sobbed as Shane’s cock twitched inside him. 

Shane pulled out of him abruptly as soon as caught his breath. He walked back a few steps, putting his dick back in his pants. 

“If you’re done being a brat now, I’d like to go home and sleep.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Ryan to pull his pants back up. 

“I’m gonna have this mess to deal with until we get back to the house...” Ryan grumbled, following Shane back onto the trail. 

“Well maybe you should have thought of that before you started testing my patience.” Shane strode along, leaving Ryan to jog after him

He had thought of it, he just hadn’t cared beforehand.


	11. Hallo Dämonen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reply i made to this post https://nsfwunsolved.tumblr.com/post/175059499967/ryan-at-a-demonic-location-with-his-holy-water
> 
> *whistles nonchalantly*

 

Ryan tried so hard, desperately to concentrate on anything, _anything_  other than the delicious sensation of Shane’s thick cock splitting him in two. He looked down through heavy lids at the puddle of water at his feet, result of his bottle of holy water slipping from his trembling fingers.

Shane thrust forward hard enough to make Ryan cry out. His legs trembled, barely supporting his weight. He leaned against the wall for support, fingers curled into his palm.

“Shhhh, baby,” Shane hushed Ryan, thrusting in again sharply. Ryan Can’t help but whimper as his sweet spot is abused by the taller man’s heavy prick.

Shane takes the gold chain dangling from Ryan’s neck into his claws, 24 karat crucifix swaying at the end, and yanks. Ryan yelps. “Did you really _think_ this would _protect_ you? _Oh, Ry..._ ”

“I don’t know...” Ryan says remorsefully, voice warbling with pleasure. He truly doesn’t know what to think, neurons scrambled in a sex induced frenzy.

“ _Hush_ , don’t make me say it again.” Shane pulls back, spreading Ryan’s ass so he can watch Ryan’s hole take his pounding. “What a slut you are, leaning back every time I thrust. You’re a fucking whore, but you’re _my_ fucking whore.” Shane rasps into Ryan’s ear.

“ _Ay, papi_...” His voice breaks, tears blur his vision, he can’t think about anything except Shane’s words, and Shane’s voice, Shane fucking him so full he can’t even see straight. Every nerve is on fire, taking wave, after wave, after wave of pulsing ecstacy.

“ _Ryan..._ ” Shane growls, his voice dropping lower than Ryan’s ever heard. It sends a shiver through his spine, rolling along with each bead of sweat inching down his back.

Ryan gasps and shudders as Shane’s claws dig into his skin, scratching his back. Angry red marks left in their wake, Shane continues to mark him until he’s satisfied that he has Ryan’s full attention. “ _Callate la boca, puto sucio._ ”

  
Ryan cries out. Shane fucks him with purpose; fast and hard and fucking raw. Ryan sobs untill he comes all over the floor and the wall, Shane coming inside him, biting his neck and clawing one final red stretch down his abdomen.

Before he pulls out, Shane grabs a fistfull of Ryan’s hair and jerks his head back, Ryan feels boneless and defenseless in his grip. His mouth gapes as he pants heavily, eyes rolling back in his skull as Shane speaks.

“ _Don’t you ever fucking forget who you belong to._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryans a whore for shane why we slepping on this fact


	12. Ball for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres the link to the prompt lmao http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/175528867457/concept-sugar-daddy-shane-and-bratty-ryan-oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY COULD YOU

It started off innocent enough. 

 

Ryan’s computer bit the dust, he shrieked as the monitor went dark, 3 hours of editing lost forever. Ryan took it to the store, it was just as cheap to scrap the old Mac and buy a new one as opposed to having it gutted and refurbished, at least in his eyes. For the time being he was downgraded to a loan from buzzfeed. 

 

Shane had been watching the whole thing. He sat close enough to Ryan that he was almost totally enamoured, but was too shy to approach. He overheard Ryan’s lamenting to another coworker about how he’d have to set aside money for a couple of months just to buy a new one. 

 

Without so much as a second thought, Shane bought him a new computer. Top of the line, extra storage, everything. He went into work extra early, and left the white box on Ryan’s desk with only a sticky note that said  _ for Ryan. _

 

Ryan was shocked when he came in, his first reaction was that he could not keep the computer. He had to return it, this was  _ too much. _ Shane watched in amusement as Ryan ran around the office like headless chicken, trying to figure out who his “anonymous sugar daddy” was (bad joke, Keith). 

 

“Was it you?” Ryan finally asked Shane, mostly as a joke. 

 

Shane merely chuckled and shook his head. “If I were this sugar daddy of yours, what would you say?” 

 

Ryan looked at him with a mock pout. “I would say ‘I would have preferred space gray’.” 

 

Ryan opened the computer’s packaging.

 

Shane shifted in his chair to keep his dick from getting harder. 

 

—

 

It escalated quickly. 

 

Shopping on Rodeo Drive would have been more fun for Ryan if he weren’t carefully budgeting his money. He had to think about buying things, everyone else seemed carefree with their money, he was just tagging along for the laughs. 

 

He and Shane stuck together for the most part, making jokes at some of the apparel for sale, jokingly pointing out things they should each try on. 

 

It was when they made their way into a specific boutique, Ryan laid eyes on a bomber jacket that his heart just screamed a want for. Shane found him admiring it, looking it over. The deep green color complimented his skin well, it had numerous pockets and was made from sturdy materials. 

 

The price tag was another story however. Ryan shook his head as soon as he saw the four figure price. 

 

“It’s too much. Who needs a jacket in this heat anyway?” He scoffed, clearly not wanting to part with it just yet. 

 

“I’ll buy it for you.” Shane said plainly. 

 

“You-dude no, it’s way to much.”

 

Shane then did something that threw Ryan off entirely. He leaned in close to the sensitive shell of Ryan’s ear, his hand rose to graze Ryan’s jaw lovingly. Ryan could feel Shane’s soft breath before he spoke. 

 

“Let me buy it for you.” 

 

Ryan looked to see if anybody was watching, no one was paying attention. He was having so many thoughts, mostly dirty ones, revelations he’d had about Shane rising to the forefront of hid mind. He liked the close proximity, the loving touch, Shane’s gentle gaze on his face.

 

Ryan felt something nudge his fingers, he looked down to see Shane putting a card into his hand. Heavy, platinum, black plastic cash. 

 

“Get something nice for yourself, baby.” Ryan nodded and gulped, taking the card before he could start to argue with himself. Shane’s lips curled into a smirk.

 

He took the coat off the rack and went to the cashier, Shane followed close behind, watching him with gentle eyes as he traded the other man's card for an overpriced bomber. 

 

Later that night, in the dark of Shane’s room, Ryan laid with his legs splayed open, taking Shane’s cock. The only thing clothing his naked body was that stupid bomber, Shane insisted he keep it on. 

 

—

 

It became a lifestyle for them. 

 

Ryan set his busted iPhone on the counter in front of Shane. The red glass shattered in a intricate web of shards along the front and back. Ryan felt a little bad about purposely breaking it, but he was bored, and Shane was always willing to spend. 

 

“I broke it.” He said. He did his best to look indignant, defiant almost.

 

“How did that happen?” Shane lifts an eyebrow, his coffee and tablet forgotten. 

 

“I don’t know…” Ryan says, looking away. 

 

“You didn’t break it on purpose, did you?” Blush rises Ryan’s neck, Shane’s stare intensifies. “You didn’t break it because I bought you Product Red instead of plain black did you?”

 

“Red is obnoxious.” Ryan finally says. He looks back at Shane and he knows he has him hooked, the spark in his eye turns into a roaring fire. 

 

Shane camly makes a motion for Ryan come around the counter. Ryan does so, timidly. 

 

“I suppose you want a new one then, is that right?” Ryan nods quietly. The corner’s of Shane’s mouth quirk upward in a slight smile. “Get on your knees.”

 

Ryan almost scrambles to get on the floor, getting good and personal inbetween Shane’s legs. 

 

“You keep breaking your things baby…” Shane groans as Ryan noses the bulge in Shane’s slacks. “Such a brat.” 

 

Shane undoes his belt and zipper and pulls his cock from his pants. He takes a fist of Ryan’s hair, cut by an expensive stylist just how Ryan likes it. Ryan’s already opened his mouth, waiting to receive Shane’s cock with his tongue out. 

 

Shane guides Ryan onto his cock (as if Ryan needed any help at all) and let Ryan take the reins from there. He knew what to do. 

 

Ryan looked right up at him as he bobbed up and down on Shane’s cock, half lidded but still conceited as he did his best to please his sugar daddy. 

 

“Relax your mouth.” Shane warned before he grabbed a tighter hold on Ryan’s hair. Ryan did as he was told. 

 

He loved when Shane fucked his mouth. Sometimes he’d mouth off just to get Shane to make him shut up. He loved the feeling of being used, how wrecked Shane could render him in just a few minutes.  

 

Shane pulled out just before he came, spurting seed all over Ryan’s flushed face with a deep groan. Ryan flinched as the hot fluid hit his face and cooled almost instantly. Shane held him in place as he admired the way the white viscous fluid dribbled down his face, some dripping off his cherry red lips. 

 

Shane wished he could capture this image, Ryan’s face streaked with tears, covered in cum, saliva dripping down his chin, and his face — he looked so fucking satisfied with himself, like he’d already gotten what he wanted. 

 

Later that night after a bout of rough sex, Shane set a black iPhone box on the nightstand next Ryan’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big dick energy
> 
> lemme know what you guys thought


	13. Please Don't Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous said:  
>  Hey! By any chance would u write a fic about Ryan and Shane ~experimenting~ there bi curiosity together ?_
> 
> most certainly.

“It’s stupid, it’s so stupid.” 

 

“Tell me, or I’m gonna have to beat it out of you with a stick.”

 

They sat on Ryan’s couch, the two of them. The TV played Bob’s burgers in the background, though neither of them were paying much attention to the Belcher childrens’ episode-contained shenanigans. Shane sat at one end, his feet tucked close to him like was cold. Ryan sat at the other end, feet propped up on the coffee table.

 

A little on the tipsy side, Ryan had a habit of blurting things out loud, things that were better left unsaid. Shane didn’t mind listening, head resting in his hand as leaned against the arm rest. It was cute, the way Ryan babbled. He could and did listen all day.

 

What Ryan had to say made him shy, Shane didn’t know why. There were very few secrets between them, and it wasn’t like one more would hurt. 

 

“Okay…” Ryan sighed, his cheeks warm and his shoulders relaxed in resolution. “Do you ever… think about… like, being with a guy?”

 

Shane raised an eyebrow, what silly thing to be embarrassed about. But Ryan is as Ryan does, and he had a great many things learn and unlearn. 

 

“Well yeah, I think everybody wonders that.” He shrugged, it was best put in a way that made Ryan understand, a way that made Ryan switch the track he was thinking on. 

 

“Well I mean, obviously everybody wonders that, but like do ever think about it seriously for a minute. Like what if. What’s it like. What would it feel like… I dunno. It’s probably dumb. I’m straight anyway, so it doesn’t matter. Never gonna go down that path.”

 

“It’s not dumb, it’s perfectly okay to think about it.” Shane tried his best to ignore the nervous throbbing in his chest. “But you’ll never know unless you try it.”

 

“And just who would I try it with? Like would I just go out and try to hook up with a guy, like it all seems like a lot, and I don’t know  _ anything. _ ”

 

Shane can’t help but chuckle, Ryans propensity to overthink things was equally parts amusing and concerning. Shane lifted himself from his comfortable spot, swiping the two empty bottles in front of him and then pointed at the bottles in front of Ryan. “You think too much, no one expects things to happen all at once. You done with those?”

 

Ryan resigned his empties with a quiet “I guess”, though Shane wasn’t quite sure what he was I-guessing to. 

 

“If you want to experiment, there’s nothing wrong with that. And if you find that it’s not for you, then no harm done.” Shane set the bottles into Ryan’s recycling bin. He noticed at the kitchen table, all of Ryan’s unsolved notes and research, spread out on the table in an organized chaos. 

 

_ It’d be a shame to throw all of that away for a little bit of experimenting.  _ A heavy sigh left Shane’s lips he wandered back into the living room.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thought.

 

Ryan was concentrating on the tv, he hardly noticed when Shane sat next to him, closer than he’d been prior to getting up. 

 

“Ryan,” Shane said softly, just loud enough to get his friends attention. Ryan turned from the TV to look, and Shane leaned in. 

 

“Whoa, dude—”

 

“Just… Trust me for a second. And if you don’t like it, I’ll stop and we can act like it never happened. Just a blip in our regularly scheduled program.” Shane’s heart rate spiked, he felt the tingling sensation all over his hands, throughout his chest, he was already feeling a little dizzy too, if he were honest.  _Please don't say no..._

 

Ryan seemed to consider for a moment before nodding, allowing Shane lean in again. Shane moved slower, allowing Ryan to adjust or push Shane off of him if it was too much. He felt the need to make it sensual and soft, resting his forehead against Ryan’s, his knuckles brushing his friend’s. The warmth of his skin was inviting, each nervous breath left Ryan’s mouth in a small huff.

 

Ryan’s eyes fluttered closed, Shane gave it one more moments notice before he finally brought their lips together. He brought his hand to tilt Ryan’s chin up, Ryan sighed into the kiss. It was only a moment’s bliss and a solid press of the lips before Shane pulled away and withdrew his hand. 

 

He started get back up so he could back to his end of the couch, Ryan grabbed his sleeve to pull him back. “Wait. Kiss—kiss me again...” His voice seemed so uncertain. Shaky, but the vice grip on Shane’s wrist was another thing entirely.

 

And who was Shane to deny him?


	14. Miracles Don't Come Free of Charge (Hey, Shithead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan would give his soul for Shane
> 
> based of this writing prompt: https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/181816996059/satan-runs-a-service-where-the-average-mortal-can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you REALLY wanna cry, listen to this song while you read this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-8KqT_lSzc (Hold Back Your Love by White Lies)

Look, it was just a shitty part time job. He needed the revenue. He needed a spirit’s energy as much as the next demon, he didn’t expect much going in. 

Miracles don’t come free of charge.

The training was mundane, and he found most of the energy went back to Satan and his higher up cohorts. It was modest living, even for a demon. 

The service functioned just a hair more decent than Joel Osteen’s prayer line, at least people  _got something_  in return. Most desired riches. Some sought revenge or payback. Petty desires in exchange for something as invaluable and precious as the human soul. Sometimes they didn’t even bother to read the contract, they just hastily signed on the dotted line. 

The feeling he felt was something akin to that of beleaguered call-center employee trying to trick people into the snake oil he was selling— guilty. What did a demon even have to be guilty about? This is what he was made for, after all. 

Still, the feeling gnawed at him like a sewer rodent gnawing on dry bone. He didn’t feel right, but he was quick to remind himself  _it’s just a job._  Something temporary until the next crossroad demon kicked provincial bridge bucket. Something to get him by. 

It was the start of another long, grinding day when the young man with dark hair and sad eyes came into his office. He carried a badly concealed crucifix in his pocket and the demon could practically smell the foul stench of holy water in a small bottle on his person. (Seriously, the church could just give out contaminated water but the Satanists were the bad guys?)

He expected a poorly planned prank from this nervous young man, but was shellshocked by his modest request instead. 

He sat sat before him, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes as he drew a shaky breath to speak. 

“I just want my best friend to wake up. I don’t care if it costs my soul, I just want to see him smile again.” His request was followed by large sniff as he tried to keep the tears at bay. 

“Your friend?” The demon asked.

“He was my cohost for a show I created. He was more than that really, he was the only person that really gave a damn about me. We got in a wreck a few months ago. He never woke up. He’s alive but... He’s just not there anymore.”

The demon watched with pity his the young man broke down in front of him. Months of grief bubbled to the surface and spilled in the form of ugly sobs and hiccups. 

“Everyone tells me,” He starts again, sorrowfully. “Everyone keeps telling me he could wake up any day. They tell me I should keep praying, that I should have faith, and even if he doesn’t, he wouldn’t want me to be sad. Everybody says it wasn’t my fault, but I  _know_  better. I was the one who wanted to go out that night, I was the one who begged him to go with me.”

The demon nodded quietly, listening to his sob story. 

“He worked so hard, his work just sits unfinished now. I can’t stand turning to see him and seeing another person sitting his desk instead, like he never even mattered at all.” He wiped his face with the palms of his hand. “It’s not fair. I would gladly throw everything away if it meant he’d wake up and walk again.” 

To be a demon... and feel pity... to feel remorse and empathy. To look at this quaking young man and wonder if he could even be of help. 

“I think I was in love with him.” Doubt seemed to take ahold of him, the young man suddenly looked around before collapsing on himself. “What the fuck am I even doing here.  _What’s wrong with me?”_

“Rest assured... Ryan. I will help your friend will wake up.”

He slid a simple, one page contract in front of him, along with a pen. 

_**In exchange for his soul, one Ryan S. Bergara will be granted one miracle of his choosing. By signing this contract he agrees to surrender his soul at the time of his death/or another time agreed upon in within the arrangement of the contract. He agrees he will not struggle and that he understands the ultimate price he is willing to pay; that he will neither enter the gates of Heaven, descend to the circles of Hell, nor will his soul wander in limbo for eternity. He will cease to be, but energy for the Prince and his earthly demonic creations.** _

A tear slipped down his eye as he read the contract carefully, but he took up the pen nonetheless and signed neatly on the dotted line. When it was done, he pushed the paper back

“Will it hurt?” He asked, a common but simple question among the mortals so carelessly signing their most precious possession away. 

“That remains entirely up to you. Will you make it hurt, or will you go peacefully as most do. Your life on earth is limited, and now you have more of a reason to not squander it.”

The young man nodded and stood, quickly making his way out of the building and elsewhere as fast as his feet could carry him. 

The demon quit that day, taking the contract with him, concealed with his belongings. It was a shitty dead-end job anyway. 

The very next day he made his way to a hospital, wandering to the intensive care unit. So much grief and anxiety resided in those walls, as he passed each room he reminded himself of his goal.

The room was bland, in the bed lay a man. He was a tall, awkwardly gangly thing, barely fitting where he lay. In the chair sat Ryan, watching the bed with the most pitiful look he’d ever seen on a human’s face. A face of worry, a face of regret. 

_What stupid, simple creatures you are._

As per his intention, Ryan didn’t see him through the veil he cast around himself.  _Just as well_ , he thought. He looked at the contract in his hand, and without a second thought he tore it half. Once, Twice. Three times, until it was just pieces and words. He set it on the bedside table for the time being. 

His comatose friend was indeed alive, but nowhere near well. It was just like humans to assume the worst, but Ryan was wrong in that he wasn’t there anymore. He could see, the stubborn soul struggling to remain with its vessel, but weakening with each passing moment. 

_It just needs a little kick, then he’ll be good as a used book._

It wasn’t like the demon was going anywhere in life anyway. 

_Life is precious. This better not be a massive waste._

Carefully, the demon pried from himself the very core that kept him alive. With a grunt and a snap, it came loose from his chest, dripping with viscera and energy, pulsing at his fingertips. With one more grunt he forced the energy into the heart of the unconscious man. 

The lights flickered, machinery went apeshit for a moment, beeping and fluctuating out of control. Ryan took notice and ran for a nurse, worried for his friend’s delicate stasis. 

The demon could feel himself fading, and fading fast, the residual energy burning fast with no source to renew it. Just before he faded entirely, he saw the fingers of the man twitch with renewed life. 

Miracles don’t come free of charge. But once in a while, someone else is willing to foot the bill. 

Ryan came back to the room, a bundle of nerves and anxiety to see the miracle happening right before his eyes. Shane moved his head minutely, fighting against the atrophy that ate away his muscle. Ryan watched with wide teary eyes as Shane blinked with great effort, catching sight of Ryan. 

“Hey, shithead.” Shane whispered through dry, unused vocal cords. 

Ryan ran to him, sobbing as he pulled a very weak, but awake Shane into his arms. 

Later, out of the corner of his eyes and through the flurry of nurses and doctors, he saw the torn pieces of the contract slip and fall to the floor. He clasped Shane’s hand tighter, aware of the precious gift he’d been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitch
> 
> bet you thought you'd seen the last of me huh
> 
> i've go something big in the works and I'm super pumped about it :0 (new multichapter, unexplored territory for the unsolved fandom)


End file.
